Grass
.]] is a terrain used throughout the ''Final Fantasy series. Grass area usually covers the bulk of the World Map in most maps of the game, and always being the main terrain in the first World Map of a game. Grass is usually the only terrain where airships can land. Due to this, some areas don't use grass to prevent access until later areas of the game where other methods of transport become open to the player. Appearances ''Final Fantasy In ''Final Fantasy the only majorly grassy area are the surroundings of Cornelia and Pravoka, while the Melmond area is surrounded by barren plains due to Lich's draining of the Earth Crystal. However, the rest of the world map features several clearings among forest-like terrain so as to allow the player to land the airship. ''Final Fantasy II ''Final Fantasy II's world map is mainly composed of wide grasslands with the exception of the Mysidia, Palamecia and Salamand's Snowfields areas. ''Final Fantasy III The Floating Continent features a wide ocean with grassy borders surrounding it and mountainous regions in the middle. On the other hand, the Overworld features less grassy terrains to land your airship on, but in any case, the ''Invincible does not need to be landed as it is ridden through a rope ladder. ''Final Fantasy IV Grass can be found throughout the overworld map, it is the only place where the player can land the airship. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Grass makes a return, and they can be found on the overworld map only. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI Grass regions are prominently featured near South Figaro, Doma Castle, Kohlingen and Jidoor, and on much of the southern continent around Vector. The Veldt is a massive, sprawling plain of grasslands where monsters from the around the world migrate. In the World of Ruin, with much of the planet destroyed the largest regions of grasslands are the Veldt, and to lesser degrees Kohlingen and around Kefka's Tower, but otherwise much of the grasslands have been replaced with barren wastelands. The associated Dance of the grasslands and wasteland is the Wind Rhapsody. Final Fantasy VII The areas around Kalm, Junon, Nibelheim and Rocket Town feature huge grasslands in ''Final Fantasy VII. Grass is the only terrain the Highwind can land on. Due to this, some places on the World Map purposely avoid using grass to stunt the player from accessing the areas before getting the Submarine or breeding chocobo. North Corel Area is the only region without grass, and is completely covered in desert terrain. Contrary to its name, it only has one location which isn't North Corel, but the Materia Cave containing the Independent Materia, HP↔MP. Other areas notable for a lack of grass are the tropical areas of Mideel and Gongaga, the barren surroundings of Midgar, the mountainous zones of Wutai, Cosmo Canyon, and Icicle Inn, as well as the remaining Materia Caves, including the entirety of Round Island. Also, the grass area around ??? isn't large enough for the Highwind to land. Due to grass being the main terrain used in the world map, enemies have few defining characteristics. ''Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X Grass appears in the Calm Lands and parts of Besaid and Kilika. Final Fantasy X-2 The same areas returns in the sequel to ''Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy XI Many of the areas in ''Final Fantasy XI, such as Ronfaure, La Theine Plateau, Batallia Downs, Sarutabaruta, and the Rolanberry Fields, have grassy terrain. Most field areas contain at least a little grassland. In Final Fantasy XI, terrain does not matter with regards to combat, chocobos, or airships, so the effect of the terrain is mostly aesthetic. Some grassy areas contain "Harvesting Points", however, that adventurers may reap using sickles. They thereby obtain items, including the grass itself, for use in crafting. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The entire Earth Region is decaying when Benjamin sets out on his adventure in this region. This is due to the Crystal of Earth having gotten its power drained by Flamerus Rex, having the life force of the earth stolen has made the plants wither and die away. Once the Crystal of Earth is restored, the plants and trees cover the landscape once again in the lush greenery that it once held. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Category:Locations